


Cherry Chapstick

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Polyamorous Foursome, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Sun, sand and sexy fun times, what more could you want out of a vacation?





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" and the prompt: A day at the beach leads to sunburns and sweet, albeit sandy, surprises.

The air was filled with squawks and giggles and full on peels of laughter, feet and hands cutting and cupping and splashing through water as they dodged away from and darted towards each other. It was warm to just the right degree. And it was fresh. Fresher than Jensen could ever remember it being. A gentle breeze keeping their sun-warmed skin from over-heating. Of course, the water helped with that too.

Jared kept trying to get them to go deeper; big ball of puppy energy itching to swim. But the girls were content with sticking closer to the shore.

“Let’s play ball instead!” 

Genevieve’s suggestion. 

She knew her man so well. 

You could hear the whir of the football on every pass and the dull thwack when it was spiked down into the sand in _victory_ ; even if they weren’t playing by any sort of conventional rules so much as they were just tossing it back and forth between the four of them. Danneel’s victory dance was worth it. She was the sexiest dork (although in present company she had some stiff competition). And Jensen just had to pick her up and spin her around. 

“Jensen!” she smacked his arm, with the most beautiful smile on her face, the kind that hurt a little it was so big, as she turned to face him, and then she was pouting, “Your nose is red.”

He tangled the fingers of one hand in the strings of her bikini top as he pulled her in closer, “Looks like your cheeks got it,” and he ever so lightly brushed his finger over the pink.

“Ow,” is what she said, but he could tell she was mostly putting it on to exaggerate her pout. Jensen captured that bottom lip in a blunt bite, giving a gentle tug before moving in for the kiss.

“Guess it’s time to re-apply,” she said softly as they pulled apart, drawing her hands down his arms to his hands, their fingers interlocking automatically.

“I’ll say. Look at his shoulders,” Genevieve said, hitching her thumb towards Jared. She was the only one sensible enough to be wearing a hat. 

Jared flicked the brim of it, “They must be red if you can see them from all the way down there,” and all four of them laughed at that, though Genevieve still had to give him a shove out of principle. 

“So, maybe we should head back up to the house?” Jared said, slinging his arm around Genevieve’s middle, “Eat something.”

“And there it is,” Jensen said with a sly shake of his head.

Jared gave him a look that said _what?_ “All we had this morning were those smoothie bowl things.”

Genevieve crossed her arms, eyebrow arched, smile still on her lips, “ _Things_?”

“Heavenly delicious things. But that was all the way back at breakfast time. And now–”

“It’s lunch time,” Jensen finished for him.

“Exactly!” Jared said jabbing his finger up into the air, followed immediately with a wince as he dropped his arm back down, “Ah, ah, ah,” clutching at his shoulder.

Genevieve shook her head fondly, “Told you.”

“Poor baby,” Danneel chimed in.

“Okay,” Genevieve said, getting her arm around Jared’s waist, “come on, let’s get you seen to.”

\--

Jared picked up two of the margaritas from the counter, Danneel was supposed to be grabbing the other two, “Danni, where are you going?”

“Just give me a sec,” she held up her hand as she dashed over to the mirror –the kitchen, dining and living room area was all open plan– to put on some chapstick.

“It’s just gonna get on the glass.”

“That’s what straws are for. Besides, moisturising is important. You want some?” she asked, shaking it at him as she made her way back to the island. Leaving a kiss in the air, and giving him a shimmy of her shoulders, making her boobs jiggle beneath her shirt.

“I’m good,” he smiled, shaking his head a little, trying not to think too hard of the other ways he could get the lip balm off her lips. And they took the drinks outside to their significant others, who were dancing on the fairy lit deck. Jensen twirling Genevieve under his arm. Jensen was laughing that incredible gorgeous laugh of his, head thrown back, and Genevieve was caught up in the whirlwind.

Jared and Danneel shared a raised eyebrow, and she beat him to the chase, “Did we miss something? We were gone like two seconds, and now you two are laughing buddies?”

“So it’s a crime to have fun now?” Jensen teased as he took one glass from both Danneel’s and Jared’s hands, passing one to Genevieve.

“Without us?” Danneel said, waving a finger between her and Jared, “Yeah.”

Genevieve and Jensen shared a look of their own, and they clinked their glasses. 

“Good, Sir.”

“Milady.”

And Genevieve snickered, sucking her lips into her mouth, and shaking her head, “Don’t you dare make the face again,” Genevieve held her finger up to him, and she bit her lip as she tried to keep her eyes on Jared and Danneel, she could _feel_ the face, “Seriously. That–…was the thing.”

Jared stepped in between them, acting as a _shield_ , and he tugged Genevieve into his side, kissing the top of her head, “Our precious dorks.”

Nothing made him happier than the fact that they all just fit together so seamlessly.

He couldn’t help but grin when Jensen elbowed him in the back, “We were talking about the Renaissance Festival.”

“Ugh, yes! We have to up our costume game this year!” Danneel said before taking a sip of her drink, “Ooo, I love this song. Dance with me,” her directive to Genevieve this time, who she waggled her fingers at, and the pair set their drinks down on the table. 

And Jared and Jensen took a step back to watch as their girls spun about, shaking their asses and knocking their hips together. Shimmying and shaking, and then somehow, they ended up pressed up against each other, back to front, swaying together, Genevieve grinding her ass into Danneel. Danneel’s hands caressing Genevieve’s sides, and then spinning her around so they were face to face. It all happened so quickly. Hands curving over hips to cup Genevieve’s ass as Danneel licked into her mouth for a kiss.

“Fuck,” Jared and Jensen said at the exact same time as they watched their girlfriends make out.

Both ladies let out a dirty little laugh as they parted for air, Genevieve cupped Danneel’s cheek, letting her thumb slide across her bottom lip, “Tastes like cherries.”

Danneel let her tongue flick out over it, “You like?” 

Jared’s dick getting significantly harder when Danneel quirked an eyebrow. There was just something about it that was so damn hot. 

There was a hitch to Genevieve’s breath as Danneel gave her ass a good squeeze, letting fingers tickle down over the tops of Genevieve’s thighs, just under the hem of her short shorts. And they shared a smirk, Genevieve shivered a little, but she kept her eyes open, “I guess. I always kind of preferred the watermelon.”

Danneel laughed, giving Genevieve a playful spank, “Oh, really?”

Genevieve’s nose scrunched a little as she nodded, “Yeah,” closing her arms around the back of Danneel’s neck to pull her down into a kiss, “But I think you could sell me on the cherry.”

“Oh yeah?” Danneel’s eyebrow arching up again, a vixenous glimmer in her eyes to match her smile, “What do you think, boys?”

Jared looked to Jensen, who was licking his lips, and one glance down to Jensen’s shorts told Jared that Jensen was just as hard as he was.

Jensen shrugged, “Well if she wants more convincing–”

Danneel pointed at Jared, “Go get it.”

And Jared was about to move when Jensen grabbed his wrist, “Maybe we should move this inside.”

Jared always liked it when Jensen took charge of things. But the little burst of precome jetting out into his shorts, still took him by surprise. He closed his eyes taking a breath to steady himself.

“Afraid we’ll get caught?” Danneel teased.

“I was thinking more about comfort,” Jensen’s thumb stroking gently over Jared’s pulse point; he still hadn’t let go of him. 

“Always the sensible one,” Danneel said.

“That is so very not true,” Jared kind of blurted, he and Jensen had done tonnes of not so sensible stuff together. 

“It really isn’t,” Jensen nodded in agreement.

“I miss _Nesnej_ ,” Genevieve said rather wistfully, “Think you could let him out? Maybe drink more quickly?”

Jared was definitely on board with that plan.

“Gen!” Danneel semi-chastised her, though she really couldn’t help but laugh.

“What? You know he’s the most adorable when he’s all drunk.”

“Standing right here.”

“She said _most_. You’re always super cute,” Danneel grinned, clapping her hand against his cheek twice. 

Jensen shook his head, “Are we going in or not?”

\--

“God, I wish we had pizza!” Danneel pouted as she let her head drop back onto Jensen’s shoulder, he’d pulled her down into his lap, probably to cover his boner. She could feel it pressing into her.

 _Fuck_. 

What she really wanted to do was to tear his shorts off and just ride him right there on the sofa.

Her back arching as she pushed her thighs together more tightly, and she bit her lip.

Jared was right next to them.

“We could have pizza,” Genevieve said with a barely there shrug of her left shoulder, she was currently lying across the very large assed coffee table.

“We’re on a private island, we can’t have pizza! Remind me why we decided to turn down Jeff’s offer of a personal chef again?”

“Uh, because he’s your boss and letting us stay here for free, and we decided that would be too much and that we could make our own food,” Genevieve extending her arm on every point, and then letting it drop to her thigh.

“Well, that was a pretty dumb decision. We’re dumb,” Danneel sighed, but a small smile crept onto her lips when she felt Jensen’s lips against her neck. _Nesnej_ was imminent.

“No. Not dumb,” he said softly, between kisses, “It. Would have been. Weird. Some guy? Waiting on us?”

And she giggled when he started shaking his head, the tip of his nose tickling her skin, “Hey!” her shoulders scrunching up and she pushed herself up onto her feet. Jensen grabbed hold of her shorts, the backs of his fingers brushing her ass, “You’re not hungry. You’re horny.”

And he let go, let the elastic slap back against her, and she shivered as he said, “Take them off.”

Her eyes locked on to Genevieve’s lust blown ones, let her own trail down Genevieve’s body as Genevieve reached down the front of her shorts to touch herself, “Do it, Danni.”

Jared whimpered, he’d tried to do the same thing, but the pain in his shoulders was too much, “Help him,” Danneel said. 

A soft lazy smirk taking over Jensen’s face as he reached over to take Jared’s dick in his hand, he’d already managed to get his own shorts out of the way.

Her turn.

Danneel pushed the cotton down to the floor, stepping out of them as she turned around. She crossed her arms over as she lifted her shirt up and over her head, tossing it aside. She wasn’t wearing any underwear.

None of them were.

It was a vacation after all.


End file.
